


A Deadly Disease

by FGE_MOB



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aunt/Nephew Incest, Brave!Dany, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Graphic Description, I love Dany, Rape, Shameless Smut, Smut, dont like dont read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FGE_MOB/pseuds/FGE_MOB
Summary: Daenerys is left bedridden when she catchs a deadly disease. Jon is scared she might die so he has to do one last thing.





	A Deadly Disease

**Author's Note:**

> TagaryenHaven said I was a trash 'writer' so I thought I'll keep writing these "disgusting trashy fics" until I get better at writing <3
> 
> DONT LIKE DONT READ!!!!!

Every second that went by Jon wanted to kill himself for not being able to help the love of his life.

On his bed infront of him layed his beautiful wife Daenerys Targaryen, Jon could hear the small cries his wife was making in her deep sleep and he could also see how sweaty her nightgown has gotten and how sticky her beautiful silver hair was due to it sticking to her face and neck. Jon leaned over to pull her hair away from her face, trying hard to not look at her hard nipples that he could see from her damp with sweat nightgrown, Jon brushed her hair back with his hand and went back to sit down on his chair.

Daenerys eyelids flutter open a bit, she lifts her head up a little bit.

“My love” Jon stands up quickly, but Dany has already dropped her head back into her pillow and pushed at the blanket that was covering her.

No, she was not awake. Jon thinks sadly and then goes to pull the rest of the blaknet off her, Her nightgown had ridden up around her legs a bit, Jon pulls it back down and then sits back down

Dany moving around in bed wakes Jon up from his sleep, Jon sees her trying to pull her nightgown down in her sleep. Jon quickly stands up and rushes to help her take her grown off, He takes it off slowly, and then he slightly lifts her head up so he can get the nightgrown over her head then Jon gently lays her head back down onto the pillow, For a moment Jon just stands there and looks at her breasts slowly rising and falling. He then drops his eyes down her body, until his eyes reachs her cunt. Jon feels his cock grow hard and thinks how long its been since Daenerys and he had sex. 

Jon looks back up at Daenerys face when he hears her say “Jon”

Jon could see a small smile on her face, And her eyes lightly open until she closes them and falls back alseep.

Jon sighs then looks back down to her cunt, then begins sadly thinking to himself that he might not ever be able to fuck that amazing hot and tight cunt of hers  
if she dies. Maybe he should just fuck her in case she does dies.

Jon turns his eyes back to Dany and murmurs “Forgive me, my love” He quickly shrugs his tunic off, Then starts steeping out of his clothes and boots. Fully naked Jon crawls ontop of Dany, dropping his mouth to one of her nipples. Jon gently starts to bite it. Jon moves His hand down her body until its between her legs, moving his finger over her cunt. He feels wetness there and did not know whether it was sweat or something else between them, it didn't matter he was still gonna fuck her.

Jon takes his cock in his hand, and starts pushing inside of her. He lifts his eyes to her face once again, He would need to hurry this up. Remembering that she could wake up at any moment. Jon grabs her hips and began to move his own, lifting his body off of hers. He looks back up to see her beautiful full and heavy breasts jiggle in time with his cock, He then sees that she has curled her fingers into the sheet below her.

Jon hears Dany moan, that gets him even more horny, He falls on top of her. Jon knows he shouldn’t, but yet … he begans to fuck her hard and fast, He goes even more crazy when he hears his balls slapping her ass and the wet sound of his cock in her cunt. 

Jon feels her cunt latch onto his cock, and he losses it filling her with his seed. He slides his dick out, watching as a rope of cum comes out of her cunt and seeing it drip onto the bed.

Jon gets off the bed and goes to pour himself some wine, while drinking his wine he stares at his cum leaking from his dying wife's well fucked cunt.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
